Yugioh 5D's The 5 Dimensions
by YuseiFudoOfficial
Summary: This story Yugioh 5D's The 5 Dimensions, takes place after the final duel you see with Jack and Yusei that ended the anime. Yusei and the rest of Team 5D's have moved on with their lives. But because of the future, are there repercussions? What will the former Team 5D's members do now that they have split separate ways? There is action, dueling, romance and enjoy the read!


Yugioh 5D's The 5 Dimensions Preview: Chapter 1: Mirai (The Future)

Everything in Neo Domino City seemed calm after Z-ONE's departure and the last duel Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas had before everyone went their separate ways and the Crimson Dragon took the marks that it had bestowed upon all of Team 5D's in it's time of need. Yusei Fudo is now the head scientist in Neo Domino City with his Fortune Program. Crow Hogan is a police highway patrol man in Neo Domino City which was ironic due to the fact he was always escaping from Sector Security and stealing cards, he was now giving back to the people. Aki Izayoi is well on her way to becoming a doctor in another city. Yusei was now 22 years old, he had gone through a lot. His whole childhood was an experience where he had to fight for what he wanted and for what was right. He had faced Jack to get his D-Wheel back and save a friend. He had beaten the Dark Signers. He had gone up against Aporia, the 3 separate entities that were known as Placido, Lucciano and Jose, along with their leader who thought he was the savior to the beginning of the new world, Z-ONE. Yusei remembers all the times he was in a pinch and when he believed in Team 5D's nothing was impossible. He had to lose people along the way sadly such as Bruno. One of the his main engineers on Team 5D's who ended up revealing himself as a robot named Antinomy who was working for Z-ONE. Bruno sacrificed himself so Yusei could get to Z-ONE's area to face him to save the world. Yusei now with more manly features such as a tad muscular arms, took off his lab coat in the room he worked at, and a engineer working in the room looked at him. "Chief, everything we've done has been successful!." Yusei nodded back. "Mhm and it's all thanks to the team that helped me create this Fortune program and the city that thrives and depends on it."

Another scientist looked at Yusei, though Yusei knew this was no ordinary scientist.. "Jack, I know it's you. You can take off that outfit now, you never looked like a scientist ever." Throwing his disguise on the ground, one scientist frantically ran to the outfit to clean it up and purify it. "You never change, Yusei," said Jack with a serious smug face. Jack too had gotten older, his hair seemed a little shorter yet held the same hairstyle he had during the course of his whole life. "I guess not but then why would I abandon who I am, Jack?" he said. "That's the Yusei I know!" said Jack as he high fived Yusei's palm. "So Jack, I thought you went to that big tournament that had the best duelist's in the world, y'know the Ride Ace Tournament? Why did you decide to come into my lab and hide as a scientist?" Yusei said genuinely.

"Yusei, as you know I've been doing duels on D-Wheels and last we talked we had a duel to decide our fates of where we were going in life. Rua, Ruka, Aki, the woman you were so fond for" said Jack. At that moment Yusei blushed because he knew there was chemistry and something special between him and Aki. They'd risked their lives for each other and they'd do it again, over and over. Jack continued talking, "So they all chose a path after our duel, and we lost our mark of the Crimson Dragon. But have you ever thought to yourself or asked why we still have these?!

At that moment in the room the scientists gazed at Yusei since Jack had infiltrated his work. "Chief what should we do?" one said. "Don't worry about it, he's Jack Atlas, a friend of mine." After the scientists calmed down Yusei stared at Jack and couldn't move for a second stuck in some kind of trance like state as he saw that Jack was holding up Red Daemon's Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight in his left hand, his fingers spreading the cards apart so Yusei could see both very easily, Jack holding a serious face. "Jack.. You're right I didn't think that my Stardust Dragon.. and your Red Daemon's Dragons would still be in our hands. They're apart of the Crimson Dragon, though it took our marks away for the next time they would need Signers but it didn't take away the cards that represented those marks. Why is that? Does that mean these cards still have a purpose more than just being used in a duel?" Jack nodded with no words to say and Yusei knew he had to find out what this meant. Whether it was for himself, Jack, Rua, Ruka, Aki or Neo Domino City, Yusei's demeanor completely changed since this wasn't about his job of being a scientist anymore, it was about dueling, the very foundation that made Neo Domino City into what it is today.

Mayor Yeager went from being Goodwin's lackey, Goodwin being the reason Zero Reverse occurred which destroyed Neo Domino City and split it into the Tops and Satellite, making Yusei Fudo grow up reaching for the sky with little to no resources, then to becoming the city's hope that he put into Team 5D's, dueling that changed the world forever. It was then that Yusei looked back at Jack and nodded "Ah. I have a job now but if the world needs me, I won't let it down, not now, not ever, because this is who I am."

Jack put up a cocky smile and laughed because this was the best friend he grew up with. "Just remember Yusei, the world needs the Kingu, Jack Atlas!" the index finger of his left hand pointing upwards, his arm raised. Yusei and the world over knew this was one of the trademarks of Jack Atlas so he nodded again and spoke.

"Jack, have you heard anything from Crow, Aki, Rua or Ruka?" "They're all doing their own thing, Crow is probably on patrol trying to give me a ticket, Aki is still in school trying to become a doctor from what I understand, and the twins are probably in school as well. I'm not sure if you know Yusei, but everything from the Dark Signers to Z-ONE put a lot of hurt on Rua and Ruka's psyche with the world at stake. Now they get the peace they deserve and to grow up as regular teenagers, not bound to the Crimson Dragon anymore. I wouldn't talk to them because Jack Atlas works alone now!" Yusei smiled after hearing what Jack said, knowing Jack cared about everyone from Team 5D's. Yusei then looked at Jack picking up his duel disk at his work table, pulling out 4 distinct cards he knew would get to Jack's tamashii. Yusei looked at Jack with a serious face, his fingers spreading apart 4 cards as they were known once Jack gazed upon them.

"Stardust Dragon.. Majestic Star Dragon.. Shooting Star Dragon.. and.. Shooting Quasar Dragon?!" Jack's face was in awe. Yusei then spoke with the cards still aimed toward Jack's direction.

"Jack, if you work alone tell me how I obtained those cards. It was through you and the rest of Team 5D's and the foes we faced along the way that gave me the strength to evolve. You of all people should know that. You started being by yourself but then when you saw what friendship was, and what Team 5D's was you opened up your tamashii and obtained Red Nova Dragon, along with other cards." Jack finally nodded and looked at Yusei.

"I won't fight my friends anymore, I will fight with my friends! You have reminded me of my soul and what makes Jack Atlas the Kingu!" he said. Once that was said and done Yusei put his cards back in his duel disk, holding it in his arm and looked back at Jack.

"I think we should give my colleagues a break and talk somewhere more remote so I don't get in trouble and so they don't get neat freaky." Jack laughed instantly knowing what happened when he threw his scientist outfit on the ground, so he followed Yusei, watching him close the sleek tinted glass hatch to the glass doors that kept them inside the special room where Yusei worked since people needed clearance to get in.. Jack was lead to a nice clean door that looked new and that he had never seen before. Yusei showed him the door to his home, not sure how Jack would react since his front door literally was bedazzled with glass patterns that were gorgeous, and on the glass was etched the words "A Journey Is Never Over, Never Give Up Hope." Jack put his glove to the words and closed his eyes in a subtle way, showing respect to the journey he and Yusei shared together. Yusei then invited him in to his home and brought Jack a coffee mug filled with Blue-Eyes Mountain Tea, which was very expensive and one of Jack's favorites, Yusei could afford it because he was the head Engineer for Neo Domino City.

As they sat down Yusei looked at Jack curious to see what made him go all the way to his work. "Yusei, I came to you because Kiryu recently went missing. I asked Bomber to take a look and ride to Satisfaction Town to see where Kiryu was to keep in touch and apparently Bomber showed up to Satisfaction Town, and Kiryu was surrounded by what he said was a bunch of duel gang thugs who wanted revenge for what he did to them."

Yusei could not believe what he was hearing and looked at Jack. "Nani?! Why would they go after Kiryu? He's the.. Oh god.. He's the Leader of the old duel team we were in, Team Satisfaction. If they rode all the way to Satisfaction Town to find Kiryu, there must have been a reason. Did Bomber say how Kiryu dueled all these people?"

Jack parted his lips and said the depressing news. "He said Kiryu was cornered in a Battle Royal mode." "Battle Royal mode?! I thought that was only when we were going after Ghost and Placido.." said Yusei. "That's what I thought too Yusei, but Bomber says this duel gang wants revenge for Team Satisfaction basically turning Neo Domino City into what it is today. They mean you with your new program, and they targeted Kiryu because he was the leader." Yusei looked up a little upset gritting his teeth a bit. "Even in battle royal mode I couldn't last long back then with all the ghost bots.. There's no way Kiryu could face all those people in a battle royal duel if that's what you say Jack. We need to go after this duel gang and find them and get our best friend back."

Jack put his hand out to resemble the team hoorah that Team 5D's used to do before they went out to duel. Yusei put his hand in as well and they lifted their gloved arms up together saying "For Kiryu!"

Yusei then looked at Jack, he was ready to come up with a plan. A plan to find the people who did this to Kiryu and make them pay for what he wanted the future to be because of what Z-ONE said it would become. He never wanted it to go this far, he wanted everyone to live in peace and duel and enjoy themselves. As he said these doubts to Jack, Jack sipped his white china tea cup and looked at Yusei with a glare. "There's one last thing. They call themselves.. Team Ghost Revenge."

"Team Ghost Revenge datto?" said Yusei looking at Jack losing it for a second from his past memories of the word Ghost and then became intrigued. "Jack.. it's no coincidence they are called Team Ghost Revenge and ride in battalions of duelists on D-Wheels attacking Kiryu and causing havok. Jack then nodded his head after sipping, his head pointed down in respect to what Yusei said, enough to see his hairstyle resembled a crown, a remnant of the king he used to be or wanted to become. Looking a little agitated sitting in his chair conversing, Yusei looked at Jack. "Did Bomber give us any leads of how to find this.. Team Ghost Revenge duel gang?"

Jack again nodded "Mhm, Bomber said that when it becomes night the ghosts come to fright. It sounds to me like we're going to have to get on our D-Wheels and spend some nights looking for these ghouls. That's not okay what they did to Kiryu, and worst of all Bomber said Kiryu finally found a woman he longed for, named Emily." At that moment Jack slammed his fists on the table, a force so strong his coffee cup jumped for a second some coffee spilling on the table. "YUSEI, he has Kiryu and who knows how many other people. We don't know ANYTHING about him, what do.. we do…" Jack clenched his perfect sleek metallic silver gloves with a serious face staring at his deck box on his dueling outfit.

"We do what we always do", said Yusei. "We find the people that did this, Team Ghost Revenge, we find Kiryu, we find out what all this has to do with us and we find out where Kiryu's new love interest Emily is. We may not have the Crimson Dragon but we do have the cards that were entrusted to us to make sure no evil happens. As far as I'm concerned we've saved the world and these people stands in our way and Neo Domino City's way of moving toward Mirai, the future." Yusei and Jack soon left Yusei's house and went into his garage, Yusei's boots trailing on the concrete floor step by step, you could hear the echoes of his boots touching the ground, just like the Pharaoh Atem did when he was ready to save his friends long ago. He looked at his D-Wheel and then at Jack. "We have a lot of history with these D-Wheels, Jacku."

As he said that, Yusei was very rusty from working as a scientist, so he pulled up the safety mechanical part of his red D-Wheel that allowed him to get into the seat, getting a feel for it, and looking at his deck, that would always be there no matter what. Getting onto the D-Wheel, Yusei put the red safety left mechanical part down sitting on his creation, his foot touching the pedal he had built from scratch, stomping on it a few times to see how his D-Wheel was, and turning on the engine to see if it needed any repairs. At that moment he thought of Bruno because whenever there was something wrong with D-Wheels, Bruno was there, and he had helped create the engines for Team 5D's D-Wheels. Yusei had a tear drop from his left eyelid, the tear slowly running down his face.

Jack looked at Yusei concerned because he never showed any tears of emotion often. "Yusei, daijobu(What's wrong?)?" Jack's D-Wheel had been conveniently parked outside Yusei's house since Jack wanted to visit Yusei and had gone through all that trouble. They were both in the garage, and Jack was waiting to see what was wrong.

"Jack.. it's just.. Bruno he made our D-Wheels into what they are today." Yusei then picked up his Team 5D's celebration photo of Team 5D's in their dueling outfits popping bottles everywhere and seeing everyone excited after they had won the WrGpx. He looked at it for a good few minutes seeing all of his friends. Smiling a little, he thought of Aki and mentioned her to Jack. "I wonder how she's doing. She never got to finish what she wanted to tell me. She's blossomed into a beautiful woman, and I'm so focused on work I don't think I have the courage to tell her how I feel."

At that moment Jack, took off his gloved hand and smacked Yusei clean across his face a big red mark on his right cheek clearly the redness showing up quickly. "Yusei! If you can't even talk to women how are you supposed to live life and beat Jack Atlas!"

Yusei laughed for a second and looked at Jack. "Hey Jack I know this sounds stupid but I feel like visiting Aki and maybe see if she can help with the Kiryu situation. Do you think you could infiltrate her school or wherever she's working now as a doctor? We'll need her help to stop the Ghost Revenge team, and.. well I miss her." He blushed feeling embarrassed, since he knew Jack was basically the pimp of the team, he had Carly the cute reporter who fell smitten with him, the random chick at the café who gave him blue-eyes mountain tea, and Mina, the chief of Sector Security at the time when Jack was the King of duels in the Tops. Jack laughed at Yusei for a good few minutes, and Yusei getting tired of Jack's banter, he walked toward his extra cards in his work space in the garage he owned and took out the Dark Resonator card Jack so desperately loved, and stuck it in between his lips in his mouth to shut him up. "Don't laugh Jack, you haven't done anything with Mina, Carly or the Café girl."

Jack pulled out the Dark Resonator card out of his mouth seeing it was ruined and threw it at the wall and it stuck like a dart had just been thrown at a dartboard, sharp as a knife and seeing this Yusei's eyes popped out like "O_O" for a second, since he knew Jack had violent tendencies with cards when he got pissed. "We've had a foursome before so I don't know what you're thinking Yusei, hmph. .. All the women love Jack Atlas!(except Aki)"

Yusei was surprised enough to hit his head on his D-Wheel and Jack looked at Yusei nodding in the garage. "I can help you talk to Aki, but she's in another city called Starlight, we've obviously influenced a lot of these places to adopt new names. You should be proud, Yusei." Yusei made a fist and put it on his heart, then got off his D-Wheel and looked at his Team 5D's outfit for a second and then put it on paying homage to everyone on the team also picking up his helmet and put his head against it talking to it/himself. "I know times have been tough but Jacku is right, I need to rely on my kizuna(bonds), my strength, and what my father said. He said I existed to guide and unite people's hearts and I will never step down from what's wrong."

Jack looked at Yusei and interrupted him "Are you done talking to your favorite power ranger, red ranger? We need to get Aki, if.. that's what you want. Yusei nodded putting his helmet on and got on his D-Wheel hitting the thrust and tapped his foot on the metal pedal riding seeing Jack follow behind him.

While Yusei and Jack were on their D-Wheels they soon got to the free way, seeing the signs pass as they smiled knowing they changed the future, Yusei communicated through the monitor in front of him on his D-Wheel seeing Jack's computer face on the monitor. "Jack, from what I've taken from the GPS coordinates, Starlight city should be about.. 1 hour from here."

Jack answered back on his monitor pissed. "YUSEI What am I going to do for an hour?!" Yusei put two fingers with his beige brown glove on the right side of his forehead saluting Jack. "Maybe we should talk about how you're going to get to Aki so we can talk to her and get her help to rescue Kiryu, Emily and god knows who else.

Jack gritted his teeth, due to the unknown circumstances he would have to go through to get to Aki's office since she now worked as a doctor from the research they had done in the garage. "Jack, how about you fake as a patient who's hurt and wear something to cover your hair like a hat and muffle your voice, that way you can get in without Aki or anyone else knowing who you are." As the conversation went on so did the time, and the cars. Jack yelled back at Yusei. "YUSEI, I would never fake an injury! Jack Atlas never fakes injuries!" Yusei looked at Jack from the monitor. "Then how about I make it real just a red sore spot on your face?"

Jack was focused on the thrust but thought for a second and stared into the monitor as Yusei. "If you do that then you have to be upfront with Aki and tell her how you feel! You do want to be her boyfriend right?"

Yusei, getting so caught off guard from what Jack said wasn't paying attention and almost swerved into a car on the highway and quickly recovered by tapping on the pedal. "Yes, that's right, I would like to be her boyfriend. I just hope the time that has elapsed won't stop us from being happy together, if that's what she wants." Jack nodded back as Yusei told Jack about the incoming Starlight off ramp and they looked at a city that they hadn't quite experienced before. As soon as they got off the highway, they both noticed that the whole city was shining bright. The colors were fluorescent light blue, yellow, and all sorts of other colors on the tall building illuminating from above and because it was night time it was beautiful.

Jack parked his D-Wheel on the side of the road and looked at Yusei. "Yusei, Aki works at a place where she is learning to become a doctor as well as a pediatrician. The place is called let me check really quick." Jack took out his cell phone and googled the doctor offices in the area. "Ah ha! I found it, it's called Sexy Free and Single? NANI?!(WHAT?!)"

Yusei laughed so hard he had to sit on the side walk. "Jack, has it ever occurred to you that you need to stop thinking you're so sexy, and stop trying to go to strip clubs?"

Jack with a serious face looked back at Yusei. "Jack Atlas is the King of all strip clubs!"

Yusei continued to laugh and told Jack how it was. "My god Jack just find the place already so we can get Aki's help."

Jack finally got the damn place where Aki worked at still watching Yusei laugh and get more enraged.

"Ah haha, that's right the place she works at is called, Starlight Starbright Medical Center. Yusei you know Aki loves roses and she's blossomed into one, if you're smart you'll bring her one!"

"Ah" said Yusei.

"You're right, let's go to the flower shop down the street and get her some roses. Good thinking Jack, I always knew you'd be my wingman."

Yusei and Jack, headed down the streets where people were civil, and Yusei stopped by the flower shop and asked the nice shop keeper, a young woman with long blonde lockes of hair that were curled at the end for a dozen roses.

"That'll be $24.99 sir."

Yusei pulled out his wallet and gave the shop keeper his money and took the roses delicately and then gazed at the store next door. The store looked very odd compared to the other stores, and was a little place that had a distinct musty smell so smelly Jack yelled at Yusei.

"Yusei what are you doing let's go get your girl what are you doing at this weird place?! called.. Mystic Relics, some damn antique shop! If you walk in I'll stay outside, hmph."

Yusei sighed and then walked inside the creaky store that was full of antiques. A man greeted him and said his name.

"Hello Yusei Fudo."

"Who are you? How do you know my name? I've never been to this city before.."

"My name is, Aeolus."

"Who what now?"

"Take a look around, I've been waiting for you to find what you've been looking for."

"But I'm not looking for anything other than the flowers for my sweet heart."

As soon as Yusei said that, a bright blue glow came from across the room and he eyed it with wonder walking towards all the antiques. As he backed up from the owner of the shop walking towards him, his hand touched a somewhat heavy rock that was vertical and when he looked closely, he could see Stardust Dragon's indentation of his eyes on the stone and face along with his long horn on his head.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"That Yusei is a Stardust rock. Take it. You'll need it for the incoming prophecy that was foretold long ago. This rock will give you and Stardust a mental connection and you can feel how he feels and he can feel how you feel. It has tremendous power and when used in the right hands can pave the way for the future you so desperately wish for."

"What does this mean then? And what prophecy? I thought we paved the way to our future by defeating Z-ONE.."

"There is a prophecy, long ago if you don't know already 5,000 years ago that Yugioh was played by the Pharaohs in Egypt, and they trapped their monsters in stone blocks and used them in shadow duels. It was said though that because of that influence, people that came after the Pharaohs would carve the monsters they've seen. The prophecy is that, there are 5 warriors that will save the 5 dimensions of the world. Who they are remains a mystery, but we now know you are one of them. These 5 warriors are entrusted to save each dimension of the world and one by one, the earth will experience the power that has been given to each warrior."

"What does that mean the earth will experience the power to each warrior? Does that mean Stardust is against me?"

"No that means with great power comes a great price and responsibility to use these chosen duel monster rocks correctly. It means that you must be ready for the coming future. That is all I have to say."

At that moment Aeolus disappeared as if he was never there to begin with, Yusei took one step towards the door and the whole dimension changed and he saw Jack yell at him.

"YUSEI WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WE NEED TO SEE AKI to help us fight Ghost Revenge!"

"I.. I don't know what happened I went inside that store and.."

The store was no longer there as Yusei was shocked. Reminding him when he went into the wind speed and traveled to a separate dimension and saw the huge Shooting Star Dragon block and then took a step and came back into reality.

"This man named Aeolus told me I was chosen for this Stardust rock. He said that there's a prophecy and that I was one of the chosen warriors and.."

As Yusei said that he looked at his neck and saw a glowing object appearing around his neck, being a necklace with the insignia of Stardust Dragon. Jack being literally a splitting image of jealousy whenever Vegeta saw that Goku would get stronger and he had to get stronger to keep up then Jack reacted to the necklace.

"NANI?! Why don't I get a necklace? I AM JACK ATLAS!"

Yusei put his hand over his head for a second knowing the jealousy.

"I really don't know what this necklace is yet, Jack." he said.

Yusei put his decent sized rock that was as big as starting from his cuff to his elbow 90 degree angle into his D-Wheel putting it in a safe storage compartment and walking back to Jack and walking into the building where Aki was.


End file.
